A New Life a New Me
by SarahcaCrane
Summary: Mia Jade Snape was kidnapped at the age of five, only to be found nearly ten years later as the adopted daughter of John Granger.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW LIFE A NEW ME

CHAPTER ONE

FINDING OUT

I woke up late as I usually did during the summer. Then I realized it's my fifteenth birthday! I quickly ran to the bathroom and took my shower and dressed. I ran downstairs where my dad had my birthday breakfast made for me. My father wasn't my birth father he adopted me when I was five. I don't really remember much before the orphanage I got there on my fifth birthday two months later I was adopted by John Granger and I've been with him ever since. My dad's wife Jean Granger died in a car crash a year before he adopted me. He used to tell me stories about her so often I would feel like she was my mother.

"Happy birthday kid-o ", my dad said as he put a stack of my favorite chocolate chip pancakes on my plate.

"Thanks dad. So come on, where are my presents?"

"Well here is the one I got you. There is one from Harry, and some from the Weasleys, and here is the one from Sophie"

"Ooh goody, give me Soph's"

Sophie had been my best friend since dad adopted me. She knew me better than anyone probably better then I know myself. This year she got me a charm bracelet with a bat charm on it.

Harry got me a book on charms. Ginny got me a book all about the history of potions and their makers. Ron got me a box of chocolate frogs. Fred and George got me a whole bunch of things from their shop. Charlie got me a necklace. Bill got me a lot of different candies. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got me an owl that my dad said had delivered my gifts. A letter came with it saying:

Dear Mione,

Happy birthday Hermione, we hope you like your gifts and hope you are doing well. We thought you might like to come to the Burrow this summer, but if you decide against it we will understand.

Lots of love,

Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, and Molly Weasley.

Dad had gotten me a new journal with a cat on the cover.

"Hermione sweetheart I think it's time for me to tell you about your family."

"But why Dad you have never really wanted me to know much why now?"

"Because sweetheart you must understand I don't know much because the man who put you in the orphanage did not say much just that you needed to be adopted and raised in England and that he believed your family will come for you one day and that you will have the choice to go with them or stay with whoever adopted you."

"Yeah so, your point is what?"

"Your father is coming for you today."

Just as my 'dad' said that the doorbell rang and we both got up to answer it. When my 'dad' opened the door there in my door way stood none other than Severus Snape and two black haired boys who looked just like Snape with miner differences around my age that I didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : Meeting the Family

"Professor Snape what are you doing here and who are they?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Have you not told her yet John?" Snape said ignoring my questions.

"No, no I have Severus it's just I don't think she understands it just yet," my 'father' replied sounding a bit nervous.

My mind raced as I started to understand what was going on, as I tried to deny the truth but yet my mind failed as it was now trying to accept the truth. The harder I fought it the more the truth overpowered me.

"Dad this is some sick joke right?" I said my voice shaking as I spoke.

My 'father' said nothing; he just stood there with a look on his face that told me it wasn't a joke at all.

"No your lying Snape is not my father it is not even possible!" I yelled trying to hide my tears from the three men standing in my doorway. Then not being able to handle it any more I ran up to my room , slammed my door shut , jumped on my bed , and I let my tears fall from my eyes drenching my pillow.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. When the door opened the two Snape like boys stepped in and sat down on my bed trying to stop more tears from coming.

"Come on now Mia don't cry now we're here," one of the boys said to me.

"You probably don't remember but I'm your brother James and he is your brother Justin and we want you to come home Mia dad wants us to be a family again and so do we," my brother James told me.

"Okay I'll think about it James but I need time, I mean come on this is a lot to take in on one day, finding out my father is a man whom I've always hated and is head of the Slytherin house the enemy of my own house and plus I have two brothers. By the way how old are you guys? "

"We are fifteen we're triplets and take all the time you need little sis," Justin told me.

The door opened and both my fathers (biological and adoptive) walked in.

"James, Justin time to go, Mia if you're coming with us you need to get your things and if you come then I can take the glamor and memory charms off you," my biological father said.

"Alright I'll go," I told him while trying to gather my things.

"Let me help," my father said and with a flick of his wand all my things flew into my suitcase nice, neat, and folded.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at a big dark and scary looking mansion with five balconies, a swimming pool, a quiditch pitch, ten statues, and a very fancy looking bench. It was my dream mansion in every way.

"Aright then James , Justin go show your sister her room and meet me in the dining hall for dinner the Malfoys and the Zambinis are coming tonight so we must remove the charms from your sister," my father said as he entered the mansion.

Then I realized what my father had just said the Malfoys and the Zambinis were coming for dinner tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update i have been really busy with homework i would have updated earlier but i'm not able to take my laptop into my room. i probably should not be writing now because my brother is leaving today but i'm still going to.

Chapter three

Hermione's prov.

We walked to the fifth floor and into a corridor with four doors along the walls. The first door had a painting of a wild boar, the second had one of a eagle the third had a painting of a majestic orange tiger and the last door in the corridor had the rare white tiger hanging on the door.

"The door with a wild boar on it is mine, the eagle is James' the orange tiger is Draco's and the white tiger is yours."

"Cool ... Wait what?"

"I said that the wild boar-"

"No what do you mean Draco's?"

"Just that that's his room, why do you have a problem with that?"

"YES! IT'S DRACO FUCKING MALFOY! FERRET BOY! PUREBLOOD SNOB! SOON TO BE DEATHEATER! HE EVEN PROBABLY EATS BUNNIE RABITS!"

'Since when do you hate him so much?"

"Since first year when he called me a 'filthy little mudblood who is just a waste of space and not worthy of magic'."

Both of my twin brothers gasped in shock.

"That does not sound anything like the Draco Malfoy we know," James said sounding both shocked and confused at the same time.

"Well then we must know two very different Draco Malfoys."

Just then our father walked into the corridor.

"Alright Mia I think it is time to take the glamor charm off and start giving you your memory back as I tell you why you have not been living with us for the past ten years."

"Umm ... Okay I guess."

"Let's go into your room and sit down Mia, come boys."

We all walked into my room. In the middle was a king sized bed with dark purple comforter with a canopy (also purple). Two doors led to my own balcony. Another two doors I assumed led to a closet. I had a black carpet floor the walls were black with dark purple polka-dots. I had a large dresser and desk, and a personal library with a reading area.

"Sit over there Mia." my father said pointing at the sitting area. I walked and sat down in the comfiest looking chair while James and Justin sat on either side of me, while my father across from us.

"Alright first I will remove the glamor charm," he said as taking his wand out he twirled it around my head. My eyes dried out because I couldn't close them my skin itched, my legs went weak and gave out and I fell to floor in pain.

When the pain finally stopped my brothers helped me up.

"Are you alright Mia?" All three men in the room asked me.

"Yes, yes I'm fine"

"Good then now for your memories," father said.

Once again he twirled his wand around me. My head got dizzy my vision blurred and then everything went black as I fell to the floor it took to much effort to stay awake so I just, didn't.

A/N Hey again I'm sorry it took even longer then it was supposed to it got rejected because I didn't have the right warnings and a bunch of other stuff. Oh and something to remember in chapters to come Hermione will START to get her memories back and they will come in flashes. Oh also in the next chapter or two you will meet Sophie. I am now about to start the next chapter and I just finished editing the first three.

Okay you most likely don't want to listen to me anymore so I'll stop now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophie!**

**Chapter four**

**A New Life a New Me**

Flashback

"Mia! Come on we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" James yelled trying to wake his four year old twin sister but to no avail.

"That's it James I'm doing it and you can't stop me" Justin said getting very annoyed very quickly.

"Wait, what? No Justin don't you know she hates it when you do that! Not to mention that every Death Eater we know would kill you and worse they would kill me, for letting you!"

"Let's not forget her godfather 'The Dark Lord Voldy' would get really angry if you upset his 'precious little princess'. Oh and let's not forget auntie Bella who sees Mia as her 'amazing little perfect mini Bellatrix'. Plus your dad would blast you into oblivion and then to end it all I would dance on your remains for joy." A four year old Draco Malfoy announced to two of his best guy friends a smirk playing on his lips.

The two twins looked at the platinum blond haired boy. They looked at each other and then back to their friend.

"Yes, thank you Draco, that makes us feel so much better." Sarcasm leaking through Justin's words.

"Oh, well then you are very welcome little Snapeadoodles." Draco answered being completely serious.

"Shut up both of you she is waking up!" little James hissed to his twin and blond friend.

"Jameziez is that you?" four year old Mia Jade Snape whispered still half asleep.

"Umm hello I'm here too you know." Justin pouted as he plopped down on the purple carpet in his twin sister's room.

"Oh hi there Jusziez didn't see ya there oh and you're here too Dray-Dray." Draco's face darkened after being called "Dray-Dray" Mia giggled at her friend Draco's discomfort.

"Stop laughing it most definitely not funny Mia." Draco growled through gritted teeth.

"Really because I found it extremely funny what about you James?" Justin managed to cough out through fits of laughter.

"Oh why yes of course Justin I agree completely!" James managed to gasp out while still trying to get at least one good breath of air.

"Really it is funny to the ever so great Jameziez and Jusziez." Draco announced with his signature Malfoy smirk.

End Flashback

"Mia, Mia wake up you need to get ready." I woke with a start upon hearing voices only to find two sets of black blue eyes staring down at me lying in bed. I did not remember much of anything but one thing I remember clearly, is that dream or was it a memory?

Suddenly it all starts to come back to me, my potions professor of four years now coming to my house and telling me that I am his daughter and that I have two twin brothers. I remember him changing my appearance and giving me my memories back. It was all coming together now the dream must have been a memory and not a dream.

"urgg go away Jameziez you too Jusziez me sleeping now" I murmured to my two twin brothers trying to get them to leave and just let me sleep. I opened my eyes just a crack so I was able to see my brothers' jaws drop in surprise and their eyes light up with joy. "What are you two gawking at?"

"You remembered what you used to call us Mia I have never been happier to be called Jusziez in my entire life!" Justin announced proudly to James and me.

"Alright that is enough of the whole lovey dovey mushy crap you miss 'oh ever so special little sister of mine' need to get ready."

"And why would I need to do that oh brother dear?"

"Well it is past lunch and half way to dinner." Justin answered while holding in a 'giggle'

"You did not think to wake me up earlier because why?"

"Oh well… you see… you just…. Oh I got nothing ask James I am sure he already knows a good answer that would not end with you blasting us into oblivion."

"Alright then, James your examination is?"

"Oh well… you see umm… oh I got it! This morning we were about to come and wake you up when all of the sudden out of nowhere this big, like really huge squirrel attacked us! It was all… like… 'Grr, rawr', I am going to eat both of your faces off!' and we tried to fight it but it… like… hit us both on the head and got away. We just recently regained conciseness." James was now smiling nervously trying to look convincing.

"Oh yeah totally that makes perfect sense James rabid squirrel."

"Yeah I know right it almost got me too… like… it was… like… trying to rip me face off with its really long and sharp claws." Justin then leaned closer to James and muttered just loud enough for me to hear even though he didn't want me to hear." Really man that was the best excuse you could come up with a fucking killer squirrel!"

"I was under a lot of pressure okay so just cut me some slack it is not like you did any better Mr. 'Oh ask James 'cause I got nothing."

"Alright both of you get out of my room so I can get ready. I'll come and tell you when I'm done."

"Oh fine Mia but we will be back." James said as he and Justin left the room.

Once both of my twin brothers left the room I walked into my bathroom with a dark purple fluffy towel and turned on the water for a bath. As the bath was filling up I walked to the mirror to brush my hair because you know my hair is really bushy and gets tangled really easily. I looked at my reflection in the mirror but I didn't look like myself.

I had sleek strait black hair. My eyes were a dark purple. My lips were a bit pouty looking with a faint pink color to them. I had grown from 5'5 to 5'8. I had slimmed down…A lot. I nearly fainted on the spot.

After I got over the shock of my appearance and finished my bath I went to my closet and pulled on my strapless short dark purple and midnight blue skull dress and black converse. Then I teased my hair up and put in my favorite dark purple bow. I applied my eyeliner (both pencil and liquid), mascara, and base makeup.

When I finished getting ready I decided to call my best friend Sophie. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number. The phone rang three and a half times before Sophie finally picked up her cell. "Hello. Hermione is that you?"

"Yes Sophie it's me. What's wrong, you sound upset about something?"

"WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT! YOU DESAPEAR FOR MORE THAN 24 HOURS AND YOUR DAD WON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND YOU ASK WHAT'S WRONG! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HERMIONE JADE GRANGER!"

"Well Sophie that's what I called to tell you."

"Oh this better be good."

After a really long examination Sophie finally gave in and forgave me for disappearing on her.

"Okay Sophie I think I should go now. Talk to you later okay?"

"Oh wait Her- Mia, Ace and the rest of the guys gave me tickets and backstage passes to their next concert and need someone to go with. Want to go?"

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it… FUCK YES I WANT TO GO!"

"Great come over to my house Saturday and we'll get ready then after we could stay at your new house and I could meet your family and… stuff… I guess."

"Yeah okay talk to you later Sophie."

"Okay bye."

With that we hung up and walked over to Justin's room. There were four boys in the room two being my brothers, one being a tan boy who was in Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zambini, and the third being none other than Draco Ferret Malfoy.

My brothers just smiled at me as Malfoy and Zambini just gawked at me.

"Hey Mia." Both of my brothers said in unison kind of like they were twins…. Oh wait they are.

"Hey guys ready to go down stairs?"

"We were ready five minutes after we left your room you just take a really long time to get ready."James answered.

"Oh yeah I spent a while on the phone with my friend Sophie. By the way I won't be here on Saturday until really late and Sophie will be spending the night."

"Umm… okay I guess?" Justin answered slowly unsure of himself.

Just then Malfoy stood up, slowly walked over to me, and threw his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "Mia" he breathed in my ear. He then slowly backed away.

"Umm… yeah okay that was odd so who's ready to go downstairs?" I said in a reply to Malfoy's hug.

"I am!" all four boys shouted at once knowing there would be food.

We all walked in silence downstairs with all four boys trailing behind and watching me. As we reached the bottom of the stairs I saw my own father, a couple who appeared to be Blaise's parents, and another couple which there was no mistaking for Ferret's parents.

"Ah yes here they are now. Come, come all of you to the table so we can eat. We all took are seats around the table father at the head Ferret senior at the foot his wife on his right Mr. Zambini his left. On his left is his wife then his son. On Blaise's left was Justin. Malfoy junior sat on his mother's right. James sat next to Malfoy. I myself sat on my father's left and James' right.

Conversation consisted of mostly small talk and a question directed at me here and there until Blaise finally asked the question I knew would be asked before the night's end. "So… umm… Mia… what was it like living with muggles and what not?" he stammered not knowing if the question was even allowed to be asked.

"Blaise! That's not a question that you should ask at least not tonight!" his mother scolded him.

"No, no it's alright Mrs. Zambini I'm fine with answering." By this time everyone in the room was looking at me and leaning in just a little bit to hear me better. "Well how about I just tell you about my life instead of explaining what it was like to live with non-magical people." Everyone nodded in agreement so I continued. "Well my dad's name was John; my best friends are Sophie, Tia, Emma, Brendan, Timmy, and Garrick. My favorite bands are Black veil brides, Flyleaf, Slipknot, bring me the horizon, and I like the old Escape the fate. My favorite colors are black, dark purple, midnight blue, and blood red. That is basically about me. What else do want to know?"

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Blaise asked.

"Ten."

"Do you have any piercings?"

"No but I want a lip ring."

"Really? You're joking. No kidding. Cool." Are some of the words said in reply.

All of the sudden my phone started playing Situations by Escape the Fate meaning Timmy was calling me.

"What the fuck was that? Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that." Draco practically screamed.

"It's my phone it means Timmy is calling me." I then opened my cell and started talking. "Hey Timmy, what's up?" *upset crying noises* "Umm… Timmy are you crying?"

"Tia broke up with me!"

"Ahh…. Timmy I'm sorry. But I'm kind of in the middle of something but I'll call you back. Until I do how about you go talk to Sophie."

"Okay bye 'Mione."

"So what was that about?" Draco asked.

"Tia broke up with Timmy and so now Timmy is crying."

"Wow way for Timmy to a man."

"Shut the fuck up Ferret you don't even know Timmy!" On that happy note I stormed out of the room and into my bedroom slamming the door behind me.

A/N: alright there I made a long chapter sorry it took so long. Let me know if there are any mistakes or if you have questions.

As of 7/17/11: I have edited this chapter so they are now going to a concert of their friends their names are: Ace he sings, Jace plays guitar, Jack plays lead guitar, Abbey (is a boy) plays bass, while CC (Caeden Cadoc) is the drummer. The reason it was originally Black Veil brides was because I forgot we can't have real people in our stories since I'm used to writing about real people on other sites, sorry. Just to let you know they do look like Black Veil Brides or kiss well they have that look, and some of their songs will be songs from Black Veil Brides. Their band name is Silence of Sound. I hope this isn't confusing. Sorry to the people who validate stories if you're really annoyed with me for forgetting rules I'll be more careful next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Answers

**Downstairs**

"Why did you have to say that Draco? What good could that do for anyone?" James shouted at one of his best friends. Justin then continued by saying, "You do realize that the people who have searched nearly ten years for her are coming tonight right? What happens when Belitrix or Voldemort come and she's locked up in her room because of something YOU said?" James and Justin practically screamed at Draco.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well this is your mess you can clean it up. I suggest not letting her near heavy or sharp objects unless you have a shield."

O.o

"Alright, *Gulp* I'll just go upstairs now. If I die remember I love you all."

**Upstairs in front of Mia's room**

*Knock* Knock* Knock*

"Mia its Dray can I come in?"

"Ya sure come on in."

"Are you holding a weapon of any sort standing by the door waiting for me to open it just so you can attack me and possibly hurt any part of my face and/ or other parts of my body?"

"No now stop being an idiot and just come in already."

"Hurtful." O.o

**Mia's Pov:**

Draco then slowly opened the door still looking like he thought I was going to try to kill him or something along those lines.

"Listen I'm sorry for what I said down there, your right I don't know the guy and have no right to judge him. I'm really, really sorry."

At that moment I couldn't stand it anymore I burst out laughing at him.

"What's so funny? What are laughing at? OMG there is something wrong with my hair isn't there?" At the last one it looked as if he was truly scared by that thought. What a girl.

"No it's just that I couldn't care less about what you said. I just needed a reason to get out of there so I could come up here and call Timmy to find out what happened."

"Well that's a relief. So what was wrong with him anyways?"

"Well as I said before his girlfriend Tia broke up with him for another guy from are neighborhood named Max. Max is fucking sexy and all but he is a total ass when it comes to his personality. So basically I had to listen to Timmy mope about Tia."

"Wow that's interesting but I think we should head back down to the rest of the group before they send a search party."

"Alright I just have to call Sophie really quickly."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sophie's number. As it rang I heard the song We Sleep Forever by another one of my favorite bands Aiden.  
>"Hey Her-Mia what up?"<br>"Hey I just wanted to say sorry you had to listen to Timmy's rant earlier and what not."  
>"Don't worry about it I'll kill you later for it."<br>"Okay good to know you're okay with it."  
>"No problem."<br>"Alright then bye Soph."  
>"Bye Her-Mia."<br>Hanging up and putting my phone on my bed I turned to Draco. "Alright let's go down now."

Downstairs

As Draco and I walked downstairs we saw everyone talking quietly to each other.

"Oh, look Draco is still alive, pay up boys." Blaise said to my two brothers.

"Damn it." Both of them whispered under their breath while handing Blaise 20 galleons each.

"Thank you Blaise for not thinking I would get killed by Mia."

"Oh, I actually thought you would but they bet me so I had to bet on you living. You know I can't resist a good bet."

O.o

"Well we best be leaving now, come Blaise." Blaise's father ordered.

"Yes of course Father." Blaise replied following his parents out.

"I believe we should be doing the same right about now. Let's go Draco." Ferret senior mentioned to his son.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

**5 minutes after every one leaves**

"Dad?" I asked

"Yes Mia?"

"I was wondering if you could tell about my past so I don't have to wait until all my memories return."

"Of course Sweetie, come on you three let's go to the sitting room to talk about this."

We all entered the sitting room and sat down to discuss the past which I remembered very little of.

"Where would you like us to start Mia?"

That was question that was hard to answer. There was so much I wanted to know about: my friends, my extended family, why didn't I grow up with my family, who were the good and bad guys (Death Eaters or the Order) my mother. My mother, that is what I wanted start with. "My Mother."

"I thought you might say that. Your mother died when you kids were very young no older than two. She was killed, by members of the Order, Her name was Rose. (A/N wow Snape must really have liked girls who get killed and had a flower for a name. O.o) She was smart, funny, beautiful, and so much more." It looked as my father had gone off into a haze daydreaming about the days when my mother was alive.

"Why wasn't I raised here like Jameziez and Jusziez?"

"Well one night just a week after your fifth birthday you had a nightmare. You saw your godfather the Dark Lord torturing and killing innocent people. You ran into his room since you were staying with him for the week and you told him about the nightmare. He grew upset about you having to think about something like that and contacted the Order calling a meeting to make peace two weeks from then. One week after the call though the Order attacked his home kidnapping you. The Dark Lord was furious with the Order and when their meeting came we killed them all except one to deliver a message to the rest. It was Mad Eye Moody we sent with the message that's how he lost his eye. We have been searching for you ever since.

Well I think I understand that part but where was that week in between when I was kidnapped and the meeting, was I already in the orphanage?"

"No. Actually Lilly potter didn't die the night James Potter did. She was hiding with the Order and was the one who received you; she was also the one who erased your memories. She had a plan to get her son Harry back and raise both of you as siblings like nothing ever happened."

"Why didn't her plan work then?"

"She was in the group sent to the meeting and she was killed."

"So the Dark Lord ended up killing her anyways?"

"No your godfather didn't kill her."

"Well then who did?"

"I did. I had found out what she was planning to do with you and knew she had you. Before she died she begged for her life so she could raise her son, I told her I knew everything; how she had you and was going to keep you. She denied it then I told her how it could've been prevented if they hadn't stolen my little girl and then I killed her. She was the last one to die that's when we told Mad Eye to tell the Order that there will no longer be peace because they had stolen one of few things that the Dark Lord cared about his goddaughter."

"Wow. Did I really matter that much to Voldemort?"

"Mia you mattered that much to nearly every one you ever met!" One of my twins shouted at me.

"I did, really? I never would have thought that, but why?"

"Well, to most people you were the perfect kid; you were smart, funny, pretty, amazing, not to mention you were normally well behaved." James answered as if it was obvious.

Just then there I heard at least 50 loud cracks. "Well I suppose that means they have arrived." Dad said casually.

"Who is here exactly?"

"Most of the Death Eaters and their families is all. Don't worry sweetie I won't let anything bad happen to you nor will your brothers. We promise." Dad smiled at me warmly.

We walked into the front room and saw a group of adults to one side whispering and a group of teenagers most of which looked to be about my age, those I recognized I knew were in the Slytherin house at Hogwarts.

As my father, brothers, and I entered the room a silence engulfed the entire crowd. Everyone was staring at something. They were staring at me. As I stood there like a deer caught in the headlights I heard the song Knives and Pens by Silence of Sound (A/N the song is actually by Black Veil Brides I do not own it see the A/N for at the end of the story for an explanation) coming from my phone meaning Ace Was calling me. Every one stared even more if that was possible.

I answered "Hi Ace not really the best time I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment."

"Oh… well… I just… wanted to… tell you… that Sophie told me… you and her and maybe some others were coming… to the concert… so I wanted to say… I'll see ya… then." I could tell he was disappointed I was busy Ace was one of my best and longest friends. We met when I was in kindergarten and a kid pushed me and Ace be the big bad 1st grader yelled at him then making him cry we've been friends ever since.

"Ya I'll see ya then Ace. Bye."

"Oh… Okay… Bye then." Again with the hurt voice.

I put away my phone and looked at every one all with curious eyes some tearful. "So… umm." This was getting slightly uncomfortable. Thank God for my father.

"Everyone you remember my daughter Mia Jade Snape. After nearly ten years we've found her in the home of a muggle named John Granger." A few gasps could be heard throughout the crowd. This was going to be a long night.

**Voldy's Pov:**

I stood at the back of the room watching Severus talk about my goddaughter I tuned out after he started to tell the story of that last week I had my little girl who I wanted so desperately to be my own daughter but alas all I was able to get was to be her godfather. I couldn't believe it when I was told she had been found it was nearly a week ago.

**Flashback**

Alone in my meeting room I sat lost in thought about ten years ago when my goddaughter would be bouncing into the room just to try to annoy me or to get something she or a friend wanted from me.

Suddenly Wormtail rushed into the room breaking my train of thought Bella and Severus were right behind him. "My Lord," he spoke proudly and boldly an unusual action for Peter, "we have brought news which we believe will please you greatly."

"Well go on spit it out then." I was getting impatient.

This time it was Bella who spoke, "We found her, we found her." She was smiling like a maniac.

"Found who." I hissed not piecing it together yet.

Severus answered the question first, "Your goddaughter, my daughter, Mia we found Mia."

**End Flashback**

I couldn't help wondering who Mia was talking to and when she was going to see them. I guess I'll just have to wait until I am alone with her, Bella, her husband and son, Jazz Jones, her husband and son, the Malfoys, Zambinis, Parkinsons, Greengrasses, and Severus and his sons. I wonder how much Mia remembers or has heard. Who was she all this time? Does she think poorly of me now? I think I'll just go wait in the library and get my thoughts together before every one leaves.

**Mia's Pov:**

Everyone was leaving now I had answered a lot of the same questions as I had at dinner the answers were slightly different on some I answered in more details than others. My father decided that we should all go to the library so that the remaining families, the Dark Lord, and us could all talk and catch up and all that nonsense.

As my Father, brothers, and I entered the library I noticed that there were six families sitting around a man. The man looked to be just a little older than my father did. Then I realized who the man was I seen a picture of him in Dumbledore's office it was Tom Riddle, but wait shouldn't he be looking all snake like that's how Harry described him. I'm so confused.

Every one turned around to see us enter. I noticed that I knew all but two of the teenagers from Hogwarts. There was Zambini, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and then two boys whom I didn't know the names of.

My father walked over to Riddle, "My Lord, I thought you might wish to be the one who starts the 'meeting'."

"Oh, yes of course." He stuttered. "Mia, I've missed you, Mia." He was now looking at me with sad eyes.

Then of course because almost all of my friends pick terrible times to call me my phone started to play Perfect Weapon by Silence of Sound (A/N The song is actually by BVB but I changed so go to the A/N at the end of the story.) telling me that Jace from the band was calling me. I slowly reached into my pocket, pulled out my phone, and answered. "Jace not exactly the best time for a call at the moment."

"Help us!" Jace whispered softly I could hear a slight fear in his voice.

"Oh my God Jace what happened? Is everyone okay? Where are the others?" he was starting to scare me now.

"Its Ace he-"

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?" where is everyone else?"

This time it was Jack who spoke "Everyone is here hiding under the table on the tour bus. Ace though, he well, he kind of after he talked to you he turned on the TV but Sweeny Todd was on and he got really upset and got a knife and stabbed the TV and yelled 'I am Sweeny Todd!' Help us! We're scared!"

"Let me talk to Ace." I was fucking pissed now.

"Oh Okay. * Gulp *"

"Hello you are now speaking to Sweeney."

"Ace shut the fuck up, put the knife down, and tell the others that you're sorry."

"I'm afraid my name is not Ace you are talking to Sweeny Todd the demon barber. So I shall not be saying 'sorry' to anyone nor shall I put my knife down and that's that."

"Oh well, then I'm very sorry then Mr. Todd I just wanted to talk to my friend Ace so I'll just hang up now." I knew that he would stop acting like Sweeney Todd and go back to being Ace so I wouldn't hang up.

"Wait! Don't hang up Mione! I was just joking it's really me, Ace." See I told you he'd stop.

"Good now do what I said and put the knife down and apologize."

"Okay, fine. Every one I'm sorry I chased you with the knife and what not."

"Now let me talk to the others."

Jace then spoke, "Thank you Mione we all love you very, very much."

"I know you do Jace, but I really have to go now bye." With that I hung up.

"Who was that?" James asked

"My friend Jace called and said Ace was trying to kill them all again. So I had to calm Ace down."

"What was wrong with him? And why was he trying to kill them all with a knife?" one of the boys I didn't recognize wondered.

"He thought he was Sweeney Todd the fictional demon barber. So what were we talking about before Jace called?"

"Let's just make sure we all know each other here. My name is Luke Lestrange." One of the boys I didn't know said. He had black hair with a midnight blue streak in it. His eyes were a blue green color.

Next the other boy walked to me, "I'm Jake Jones." Jake also had black hair but his had more blonde streaks both black and blonde were dye. His eyes were a deep, rich brown.

Conversation continued like that; everyone reintroduced themselves and talked of how much they had missed me. It was around ten o'clock before everyone went to their rooms most families were in the guest rooms.

I entered my room and plopped down on my dark purple bed. I laid there for about 20 minutes before there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"It's your loving brothers and friends." Justin answered.

"Come in." I shouted as they all entered."Do you all need something?" I was pulling out my laptop.

"We were wondering if you wanted to spend the night in the game room with all of us. We're sleeping there instead of our rooms tonight." James stated.

"I don't see why not. I just have to get dressed and what not."

"We three girls will wait here for Mia." Pansy said referring to Daphne and Astoria. "So all the boys just go down to the game room we'll be down in a minute."

All of the boys turned and left my room. I changed into my skull pajamas and pulled my hair into a loose pony tail. Then I brushed my teeth and removed my makeup. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom to where the three girls were sitting on my bed looking curiously at my laptop.

"What the fuck is this nonsense?" Daphne asked. Both Pansy and Astoria nodded in agreement.

"It's my laptop." I laughed.

"Oh right, I knew that." Daphne stuttered nervously. "Well I think we have about a half hour before the boys come rushing up thinking that something horrible has happened. So let's talk boys!"

"Alright how about Pansy starts" Astoria suggested and we all agreed.

"Okay, so I know everyone thinks I'm in love with Draco, but I'm not. I almost used to like him like that but…. Oh it doesn't matter. Actually I may sort of, kind of, like James.

"No way, you like James? I like Justin!" Daphne practically shouted. Both Pansy and Daphne started to giggle and talk about how cute both of my brothers are.

"Alright, my turn." Astoria announced. "I like Blaise, I know no shocker there. What about you Mia?"

"Well there is this one guy. His name is Ace and he's a singer plus my best friend." Then an idea popped into my mind. I opened my laptop and searched him singing Mortician's Daughter (A/N yet another BVB song that I still don't own). "This is Ace" I said pointing to Ace singing. All three girls were now staring at Ace like 4 year olds in a candy shop. I started to hum along to the song by now he was about halfway through the song; he was singing with me humming along, "I love you more than I can ever scream."

"Okay, number one this is one fucking amazing song. Two he is fucking hot, H AW T, hot." Pansy said still looking at the screen, as the song ended. Both Greengrasses agreed.

A few minutes later we were still talking about boys when we heard the frantic banging and screaming. "MIA ARE YOU STILL IN THERE ARE YOU OKAY?" "OH MERLIN THEY TOOK HER AGAIN! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE OUR SISTER AGAIN! NEVER I SAY!"

"Jameziez? Jusziez?" I was now slightly confused with my brothers.

"They think the Order came in here and took you because we haven't come downstairs yet." Daphne whispered in my ear. "Oh, well we should probably go out there and tell them I'm alright. Come on let's go." We all went outside to see all the boys running and or pacing in front of my door.

"Um, guys I'm okay honestly. I'm not dead nor am I missing." I laughed at their distress. "Oh thank Merlin you're okay, Mia. So who is ready to go downstairs and have a sleep over?" James smiled at everyone. We all agreed to go downstairs. I was lead through what seemed like hundreds of hallways until we stopped at what appeared to be a game room.

A/N: Okay guys I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter should be posted soon. I have started my second fanfic called Making Mum and Dad Proud so I will also be adding chapters to that.

As of 7/17/11: I have edited this chapter and chapter four so they are now going to a concert of their friends their names are: Ace he sings, Jace plays guitar, Jack plays lead guitar, Abbey (is a boy) plays bass, while CC (Caeden Cadoc) is the drummer. The reason it was originally Black Veil brides was because I forgot we can't have real people in our stories since I'm used to writing about real people on other sites, sorry. Just to let you know they do look like Black Veil Brides or Kiss well they have that look, and some of their songs will be songs from Black Veil Brides. Their band name is Silence of Sound. I hope this isn't confusing. By the way I own none of their songs. Sorry to the people who validate stories if you're really annoyed with me for forgetting rules I'll be more careful next time I promise.

All right I think that's it bye. XD


	6. Update

Update:

So, I've put this story on hold for a while, and I'm not sure how long it will be until I continue to add new chapters. I know that I want revise this… A LOT, I think it's actually one of the worst things I have ever written… so far. I'm probably going to start editing it during the summer, because that's when I'll have more time.

What I need YOU to do:

Okay, since I want to do some MAJOR edits I would like you all to leave a comment about what you want me to keep the same, and what you want me to change. It would be awesome if you also told me how you think the story should go. This will help me out a lot, thanks. Hopefully I'll have something for you to enjoy about this story sometime this summer. :D


	7. Author's Note

This is just another author's note, sorry if I've gotten your hopes up. Obviously I didn't work on it over the summer, I mostly trying to forget about it. I was reminded about it by four emails today, with reviews and story followers. To tell you the truth, I don't see what you like about this story, but I don't like to let people down. At this moment I am creating an outline for the next few chapters.

As much as it might pain me, I will try my best to finish this story and work with this plot line. I hope that you will all enjoy the future chapters, because that is the only reason I am willing to write it. This weekend I want to try to sit down and start writing Chapter Six, which will start from where I left off until the concert. Chapter Seven shall be nearing the school year.

Does that sound okay to everyone?

I do really appreciate that you all like this story so much. Even though I hate it, it still means a bunch to me, because it was the first (and worst) fanfiction I ever wrote. Hopefully I won't let you all down.


End file.
